


Send me an Angel

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly, I believe it could turn into something good – both for you and the child. You've always been wonderful with kids. The little girl is alone and frightened. She'd been asking for you for all this time, you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to life

**Author's Note:**

> "Here I am / Will you send me an angel?" (Scorpions)

He wished that someone could stop that beeping sound. Really.

He felt he'd go mad if it went on much longer. Especially since he himself couldn't do anything about it.

He wasn't even able to move, actually. His mind was floating into an indefinite limbo, while his body refused to respond to his commands.

Then, after what seemed ages, he somehow became aware of his surroundings. There were people talking quietly somewhere near at hand – he couldn't grasp their words, just hushed voices. Moreover, he could perceive a peculiar, persistent smell.

 _The smell of a hospital room_ , he thought. That explained also the annoying beeping sound.

All right. So he was in an hospital room. He had no idea why, but that was it.

If only he could open his eyes…

After a few attempts he finally managed to lift his eyelids just a bit. Then he blinked repeatedly, as light hit his pupils.

Instinctively he tried to raise an hand in order to shield his eyes – yet stopped short when he felt a sharp pang in his chest. A moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes again.

"Damn…", he muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden a small hand grabbed his. "Jane, are you awake? Can you hear me, Jane?"

Grace. It was Grace's voice. And from a point somewhere behind her came another voice.

"He said something. He should be coming around".

Rigsby. Rigsby and Grace were in the room.

He forced his eyes to open again. The ghost of a smile touched the corners of his lips.

"It's good to see you, guys…", he let out in a broken whisper.


	2. A new beginning?

"Jane, are you okay? Your wound hurts again?"

He didn't answer at once. He'd been out of the hospital for a week now, and the wound in his chest still hurt sometimes. However, that wasn't the actual problem right now.

"I… I don't think this is really a great idea, considering".

Lisbon placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I understand that's hard for you, Jane. Yet it's only for a while. Honestly, I believe it could turn into something good – both for you and the child. You've always been wonderful with kids. The little girl is alone and frightened. She'd been asking for you for all this time, you know?"

Jane sighed. The girl probably saw him as her savior or something like that. While he had actually acted more on an impulse than driven by any kind of rational thought.

He usually ran as far as he could from any psychopathic criminal holding a gun.

It was just… when he had seen him coming towards that little girl, he couldn't help but jumping between them and shielding the child with his body. Which had resulted with him getting shot twice in his chest.

The girl, on the other hand, had come through it all unscathed – and had also been spared from the sight of her mother lying dead on the concrete.

"Here we are". The social worker's cheerful voice broke into Jane's musings, and made him panic a little. There was no way out of it now.

"Daisy, greet Mr. Patrick".

He forced himself to look at the child, a familiar pang of sorrow brewing into his stomach.

_She's as hold as Charlotte was when she died._

Yet the little girl didn't resemble his daughter very much. Charlotte had had golden curls and sky-blue eyes – _his_ eyes. This girl's hair were strawberry blond instead, and her eyes could pretty much be described as sea-green. Strange, dreamy eyes – as if she could see something that wasn't really there.

She stared at him for a minute or two, then stepped forward and threw her arms around his waist, hiding her face into his vest. Just as if she had known him for all her life.

Jane stood there, dazed, feeling a lump in his throat. Then, a bit awkwardly, he hugged her back – much to Lisbon's relief.


	3. Sharing memories

He had no idea of how the little girl had prompted him to share the memories of his family with her. Here he was, anyway, turning the pages of a dusty photo album – the one which he usually kept well hidden at the bottom of a drawer.

"This is Charlotte playing piano with Angela. They could play together for hours, and I loved listening. Well, at least when I was home", he added wistfully.

He always doubted he had been a good father – even leaving aside the whole Red John business.

"My mommy played piano too, sometimes. Especially when she was sad. You know, my daddy died in a car accident when I was two. I don't remember him very much".

Unable to find the proper words to comfort her, Jane settled for stroking her hair instead.

Here they were – two lonely beings, bereft of their loved ones. However, unlike him, Daisy wasn't responsible for the death of her family.

"Wanna watch a movie?", he asked after a moment, shutting the photo album. He had never been great at dealing with people's losses – especially if _people_ meant a five-year-old kid without any surviving relatives who could take care of her.

She shook her head. "Show me that trick with the coin. The one in which you conjure it out of thin air".

"This one?", inquired Jane, as he put his hand behind her ear and presented her a dime.

It always surprised him to see the smile a simple trick like that never failed to bring on her usually serious face.


	4. How to drive away your fears

_He was climbing up the stairs, happy to be home again._

_Of course his two girls would already be asleep – it was quite late after all._

_His smile froze on his lips as he saw the note that hung on the door._

_«Dear Mr. Jane…»_

_No. No, that couldn't be happening. Please, let that be only a cruel joke, nothing more._

_No…_

"Wake up, Patrick! Wake up!"

He finally opened his eyes, desperately trying to blink away the tears. He didn't want the child to see him like that.

"You had a nightmare, hadn't you'?", she asked, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah", he admitted – his voice still shaky. "But I'm okay. I can deal with it. I always do".

He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I woke you up".

"It's okay. You come to me when I scream at night. I can do the same for you".

Without thinking, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you", he whispered into her hair.

"I can sleep in your bed, if that makes you feel better. My mum usually did, when I had nightmares".

"I… yes. Please".

Daisy slipped under the blankets and huddled close to him.

In the morning – as she brought them muffins for breakfast, like she did every week-end – Lisbon found them still asleep, both of their faces as peaceful as they probably hadn't been for a very long time.

 


	5. Of fairy tales and other things

"Teresa?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why does the lady with the red hair always call me _angel_?"

Lisbon smiled at the candid question. All the members of her team had gotten used by now to the little girl prowling around the bullpen, and each of them had his own way to address her. From Grace, who had nicknamed her "my sweet little angel", to Cho, who simply called her "kid" – yet went as far as smiling as he said so.

"The red-haired lady's name is Grace, Daisy. And I think you really look like a stray angel, who can't find his way home".

The girl mused a bit, then shook her head.

"I'm not an angel. But I think that _he_ is", she said pointing her finger at Jane – who was currently sitting on his brown leather couch, sipping a freshly brewed cup of tea.

"Really?", Lisbon asked, more than a hint of amusement in her voice. She surely wouldn't describe Jane as that.

However, Daisy looked perfectly serious. "He's my angel, though his wings are broken. But maybe he'll be able to fly again, someday".

Now Lisbon felt deeply moved. Perhaps the child could see through him better than they all did.

For Jane had indeed a heart of gold, despite the fact that he usually chose not to show it.

If only he could forgive himself for what had happened to his family…

"So, if Jane's an angel… what about Grace? And Wayne, the one who always brings you sweets? And what about our silent Mr. Kimball?"

"Oh, that's easy. Grace is a princess, and the big cop is her servant. The Asian man is a knight who fights against dragons and monsters".

Trying to figure how Cho would look like in shining armor, Lisbon threw in: "Then who am I? The captain who leads his soldiers in battle?"

"Oh, no. You're an angel too".

"Me?", she countered in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're their guardian angel. Especially Patrick's. You know, his eyes are different when you're around. He feels… safe. Even happy, maybe. Just like me when I'm with him".

This time Daisy's words actually stunned her. She had never thought that her mere presence could make someone feel happy and safe. Least of all Jane.


	6. The help of a friend

"So… what did you want to ask me?"

Jane placed a cup of coffee in front of Lisbon, and sat beside her on the couch.

"I had a talk with the social worker. She wanted to know if I actually meant to keep Daisy into my foster care – even adopt her, maybe – or if she should be looking for someone else".

"And…?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've grown fond of her, and I think she kind of likes me. Parting from her would be hard. It's just… well, probably she should get a real family. Someone who can take care of her properly. And for sure I'm not the right one".

"Why not, Jane?", she demurred gently.

"Well, look at me. I've spent the last eight years of my life hunting a serial killer – even if _you_ were the one who caught him in the end. I don't know if I'd ever be able to form something near enough to a relationship with a woman again. And I didn't do a great job with my own daughter, so I don't think I could be the best of fathers to another child".

Lisbon looked at him steadily. "Jane, stop it. I'm sure you'll make a great father. And you know that she simply loves you".

A smile touched his lips. "You've got far too much faith in me on this matter, I deem".

"We're all here to help you, anyway. Don't forget that. All the team would be glad to, you know. _I_ would be glad – even if I have no experience as a parent at all".

"I didn't dare to ask for so much. I appreciate it. Really".

On a sudden impulse she raised an hand to his cheek. "I'm proud of you, Patrick. And I'd love to see you happy".

Caught unawares, he relished her touch for a moment. Maybe he had been wrong a minute ago, when he said that he couldn't get to love a woman again. Maybe, if she allowed him…

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, pausing briefly before placing a small kiss on her palm. He heard her gasp softly – and was surprised to notice that she didn't draw back.

_Maybe she wants me to do this._

Thrilled by that outlandish thought, he began tracing feather-like kisses down her palm to her slender wrist.

"Jane…", she whispered huskily, inching closer.

Finally his lips left her hand and found her mouth. They kissed slowly for a while – both too startled by the unexpected turn of events to think clearly.

It was Lisbon the first who came to her senses.

"Jane, do you really mean this?"

He considered her question seriously enough. "That depends entirely on you, Teresa".

She had never realized how much she wanted this. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to make him happy.

She laughed quietly as a strange idea crossed her mind. "You know what? Daisy once told me that I'm your guardian angel – as much as you are hers. Will you let me take care of the both of you?"

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes", was his simple answer.

It really looked like the three of them had finally found a family into each other.


End file.
